Drusilla
by Grifferin
Summary: Drusilla is back in Sunnydale and is up to no good . . . She's looking to kill Buffy but will Spike stop her or not?
1. Bad Dreams

 Hey it's me again and I'm doing another Buffy fanfic, this one is gonna be more about Spike cuz he's the best character in it, heh heh heh . . . enjoy. This chapter might be quite short but I'm doing more chapters so don't worry!!!

  _Spike walked further into the crypt, breathing in the musty odour and taking in his surroundings. The crypt was dimly lit with a few candles scattered in several places. Spike had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. What was happening? A minute ago he'd been in his own dank crypt, thinking about . . . Buffy . . . and now he was here._

_  "Hello?" He called in his British accent._

_  Spike heard a familiar laugh, a laugh that he remembered from years ago. "Spike." A voice said, giggling. "Miss Edith and I have been waiting." She hissed._

_  "Dru?" Spike asked, searching for her._

_  She laughed again and a weird feeling trickled down Spike's spine. He walked further on and caught a glimpse of her. _

_  She was just how he remembered her. In her flowing white dress and her silky dark hair it felt like he was flying back in time._

_  She held out a hand and beckoned him towards her. As if in a trance, Spike stepped forward to her. She was holding her ragged doll aka Miss Edith by her side._

_  "I've been trying to find you for a long time Spike; you never came back to me." Drusilla whispered in that spine-tingling voice of hers._

_  Spike kept silent, not knowing what to say. The last time Dru had visited him she had found out he was in love with Buffy and then that had turned out really bad._

_  "Look who's here . . ." Dru trailed off, pointing to the side of her. Suddenly Buffy appeared and walked over._

_  "What's she doing here?" Spike asked softly, looking at Buffy lovingly. He knew how strong Drusilla was now and he didn't want Buffy to get hurt._

_  Drusilla stood up and kissed Spike. "Welcome home." She said._

_  Spike pulled back, shocked of her actions and watched as she moved closer to Buffy._

_  "Dru . . . don't." Spike warned as Drusilla bent down and pierced her fangs into Buffy's neck._

  Spike sat up, sweating and scared. He looked around and realised he was back in his crypt. Buffy was probably safe at her home . . . it was just a dream, just a stupid dream.


	2. A few changes in Sunnydale

 Hiii!!! Let me just explain, the story is before Giles and Tara have left and it's before Buffy and Spike kissed. This story is meant to be just after the episode where Buffy tells Spike that she liked it better in heaven then on Earth. Heehee, enjoy!!! 

"Hey Buffy, you want pancakes?" Dawn Summers asked as her sister walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

  "What are you doing Dawn? You can't cook, I can't even cook!" Buffy shouted.

  "Relax Buffy; I do have lessons at school ya know. Besides, Anya and Xander are here, Anya's helping me cook them." Dawn explained, smiling.

  "Anya's helping you! You couldn't pick Willow or Tara; you have to pick the most incompetent person!" Buffy said but she couldn't help smiling at the thought of Anya cooking pancakes.

  "Hey, I'm not incompetent!" Anya defended herself, entering the kitchen with Xander behind her. "Wait a minute, what does incompetent mean?" 

  Xander grinned. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my girlfriend Anya." He joked.

  "So what are you doing today?" Buffy asked, pouring herself some orange juice.

  Xander shrugged. "Giles is working at the Magic Box today so Anya's got a free day. We just thought we'd crash over here for a while." 

  "Make yourself at home." Buffy said sarcastically, raising her eyebrows.

  "Hey look at this." Dawn said. Everyone turned her way to find she was juggling three eggs. All of a sudden she dropped one which crashed to the floor, splattering everywhere.

  "Whoops . . . I'll get that." Dawn grinned sheepishly at Buffy and then began cleaning the mess up.

  "I might go over to The Magic Box later." Buffy said, eyeing Dawn.

  "Yeah we'll come with you . . . have you ever noticed how boring our lives are getting. We need to be getting out more." Xander said.

  "Is there anywhere to go?" Buffy asked.

  "Oh! We could take Dawn to the park!" Anya exclaimed, excitedly.

  "I'm not a kid." Dawn reminded her.

  "So what's going on with Slaying? Anything particularly exciting?" Xander asked.

  "No, and it's starting to freak me out aswell. I mean, it's been a week since I haven't saved the world from terrible monsters and vampires." Buffy said. "When I'm out on patrol I only seem to get the odd vampire crossing my path."

  "Why are you moaning about that?" Dawn asked.

  Buffy shrugged. "I must be bored."

  "Wakey wakey." Willow called, shaking Tara lightly.

  Tara stirred and opened her eyes. "Hey." She said.

  "Are you getting up baby? Giles asked us if we could give him a hand at the Magic Box." Willow asked, stroking Tara's cheek and then kissing her softly.

  Tara got out of bed and dressed quickly. Then her and Willow made their way over to The Magic Box.

  "Morning." Giles greeted them as they entered the shop hand in hand.

  Buffy, Anya, Xander and Dawn were already there and said hi when they saw Willow and Tara.

  Anya nudged Xander. "Can we tell them yet?" She asked.

  "Tell them what?" Xander asked.

  "Oh you know what Xander Harris! Us getting married, that you're my fiancé." Anya reminded him.

  "I told you, when the time is right." Xander said softly.

  "But the time is right! Look, they're all here so we can tell them." Anya said, raising her voice.

  "Tell us what?" Buffy asked.

  "Oh it's nothing. We just wanted to tell you that we are really bored and need to go out somewhere. We better be going, come on Anya." Xander blurted out quickly.

  Xander grabbed Anya's hand and yanked her up, taking her outside. "Don't do that again Anya. I told you, I'll tell them when I feel ready."

  "When will that be? The night before the wedding? You're obviously regretting getting engaged. I can't even wear the pretty ring." Anya asked sulkily.

  "I can't believe you aren't with me on this one Anya, I want to tell my friends when I want to. When the time is right." Xander explained.

  "Take your stupid ring back if you're gonna be like that!" Anya shouted, pulling the expensive ring out of her pocket and chucking it on the ground before storming off.

  "Anya wait!" Xander called, picking up the ring and chasing after her.

  There was a knock on Buffy's door. "Who could that be?" Buffy asked.

  "I'll get it." Dawn shrugged, standing up.

  "No, I'll get it." Buffy said, opening the front door.

  "Spike?" Buffy asked.

  Spike sighed with relief when he saw Buffy. "You're okay." He said.

  "Yes, I'm fine . . . Spike what's going on?" Buffy asked, confused.

  "Can I come in?" Spike asked.

  "I guess." Buffy stepped aside and Spike strolled into the house. "Hey little bit." He waved to Dawn.

  Dawn smiled and then turned back to the magazine she was reading.

  "What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

  "I . . . I . . ." Spike stammered, thinking of an answer. The real reason why he had gone to Buffy's house was to check up on her and make sure Drusilla wasn't there.

  "I just thought I'd say hello." Spike blurted out.

  "Hmm . . . that doesn't sound like you. What are you hiding?" Buffy asked curiously.

  "Nothing, I was just passing by and there was your house so I decided to pop in." Spike lied. "Plus I had a really weird dream last night." He mumbled.

  "What?" Buffy asked.

  "Nothing, never mind. Well, I'll be going." Spike said and before Buffy had time to say anything else he ran off.

  "I can almost smell Spike." Drusilla said. "I want this meeting to be special." She hissed.

  "Yes ma'am." The slave said, handing Drusilla Miss Edith which she hugged against her chest.

  "We're going to have an interesting time in Sunnydale aren't we Miss Edith?" Drusilla asked her doll.

  Then she laughed long and hard, her white dress flowing behind her.

  "Go and fetch me something to eat." She ordered one of her vampire slaves. "And where is Harlem?" She asked.

  "He's changing into something more appropriate, he wants to look nice when he kills the Slayer." One of the salves grimaced.

  Drusilla smiled. "I can't wait till I introduce Spike to my new love. I have a feeling he's going to like Harlem. And we're gonna have to make a few changes in Sunnydale."


	3. I'd like you to meet HARLEM

  "Anya." Xander called. "Please come out." He said. He had been knocking on the bathroom door so many times that his knuckles were sore.

  "Go away Xander." Anya said.

  "You can't stay in the bathroom all day." Xander told her.

  "That's why I'm gonna wait till you've gone and then I'll come out." Anya told him.

  "Anya, I'm sorry . . . I just wanted to make it special when I told everyone. It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't a special moment. Please come out Anya, if you want we can tell them now." He sighed.

  Anya was quiet for a minute and then opened the bathroom door. Her eyes were red where she had been crying. "You'd do that? For me?" She asked quietly.

  Xander nodded. "If that's what you want."

  Anya shook her head and hugged Xander tight. "No, I can't believe how stupid I was. I just wanted to get it out in the open so I could talk and show-off about it more. Although, now I know that you want to keep it till that special moment and that's fine. I understand now. I want us both to be happy together."

  Xander kissed Anya and smiled. "Are you sure?"

  Xander nodded. "Yes."

  "Do you still want to marry me?" Anya asked.

  "I do." Xander replied.

  "Can I have the ring back then?"

  "Harlem?" Drusilla called in her soft, whispery voice.

  "I'm here my love." Harlem replied, half hidden by the shadows.

  Drusilla smiled, she could just make out his powerful build and tall body.

  "Your old boyfriend – Spike is it? Is he a vampire?" Harlem asked in his deep, booming voice.

  "Yes." Drusilla bowed her head for a second, remembering Spike.

  "You still love him don't you?" Harlem asked.

  Drusilla was about to speak but Harlem held a hand up in silence and shook his head. "I can feel it Drusilla."

  "I was with Spike for a long time but then I left him. I don't feel love for him I just feel memories and they're slowly turning bad." Drusilla smiled.

  Harlem stepped out of the shadows. He was the size of an ogre. He had rough, bumpy, scaly, blue skin and had a gruff voice. A sharp, pointed horn stuck out from his forehead and his teeth glistened in the candlelight, sharp, long fangs as sharp as needles.

  "I think we're ready for the Slayer." He growled.

  Spike paced the graveyard thoughtfully, he hoped his dream hadn't meant anything otherwise there would be trouble. He could remember Drusilla, her scent, her face and how beautiful she was. He could remember her weird ways and how insane she was and how she'd come up with crazy ideas of how to kill the Slayer. Deep down, Spike had to admit he still had feelings for her. But now that she had left his life for good he had moved on to Buffy and now the feelings for Drusilla had sunk so low that they were barely there anymore. He knew all the memories would come flooding back to him when he pictured her in his mind.

  He sat on top of a gravestone and lit a cigarette. Then he looked up and Drusilla was there, as if she had appeared from nowhere. His lip trembled as he looked her up and down, stared at her beautiful face.

  "Spike." She said, walking closer. She was wearing a long black dress that dragged behind her in the dew.

  "Drusilla . . ." Spike breathed.

  She reached out for him, touched his face and ran her fingers through his hair. "I can feel the vibrations in your brain." She said, smiling.

  "W- What are you doing here?" Spike asked, breathing her in, taking in her familiar scent a scent that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

  "I have many heights to reach in Sunnydale. And no I haven't come alone, my love. I wanted to see you one more time before . . . before . . ." She trailed off.

  "Before what?" Spike asked. "Dru? What . . ." Spike started but he was cut off by Drusilla.

  She held a finger to her lips to silence him. "Shh . . . I've already said too much." She giggled. "Can't have you ruining our plans now can we?"

  "Our plans? Who's our, is there someone with you." Spike looked over her shoulder to see if anybody was there.

  "Harlem." Drusilla sang and the monster emerged from the bushes.

  "What the bloody hell is that?!" Spike asked, stumbling backwards as Harlem loomed over him.

  Drusilla linked her arm through his. "Spike darling, I'd like you to meet Harlem."


	4. The Big Blue Boyfriend

 Hello I hope you're enjoying my fanfic so far, I'm not quite sure what to call this chapter. Anyway, even if you haven't finished reading the story yet can you please, please, please write a review on it as I want to know what people think and wether I should write more!!! 

Buffy pushed the door open to the magic box. "I thought you'd be here." She said as Giles looked up from the book he was reading.

  Giles raised his eyebrows. "Well, I do seem to be here most of the time Buffy. Is there something wrong?" 

  Buffy shook her head. "No, not really. Although it was a bit weird tonight. When I caught this vampire he said Harlem will get you and it's a shame that I can't see him rip you apart bit by bit. And then another one said Drusilla is looking for you and then I staked them and it was really cool because I did this sort of . . ." Buffy explained but Giles interrupted.

  "Drusilla." Giles said, his eyes wide.

  "Yeah, you remember . . . lunatic, crazy looking vamp, had a thing with Spike; walked around in goofy funeral dresses, remember?" Buffy asked.

  Giles nodded. "How could I forget? Aren't you a bit worried?" 

  Buffy shook her head. "Why should I be worried? I've defeated her before it's a shame I didn't kill her. But if she wants to come back for another ass kicking then that's fine. I could do with some excitement."

  "Did you say one of them mentioned Harlem?" Giles asked.

  Buffy nodded. "Why? Is that bad? It sounded like some sort of motor bike so I just ignored it."

  "Don't you know who or what Harlem is?" Giles asked.

  Buffy shook her head. "Should I know?"

  "Buffy, let's be serious for a minute. Harlem is the most fearsome creature that ever walked the Hellmouth; you really don't want to mess with him. He's the size of a giant and no matter how many times people have tried; nobody has ever killed him." Giles explained.

  "Giles, how many times have I saved the world so far? This demon will be no different from the rest of them blood sucking fiends. Don't worry, it'll be okay." Buffy shrugged it off.

  "You don't understand Buffy. Harlem is different from the rest of them; there is no way to kill him." Giles told her.

  "Giles, think about it. We have one vampire Slayer, one vampire, one trained Watcher, one ex-demon, two witches and then there is Xander . . . but, can you see my point? We've got all the help we need." Buffy reminded him.

  "I can't help thinking how wrong you are Buffy." Giles said. "Just be careful, okay?"

  "When have I not been careful?" Buffy grinned.

  "Buffy, seriously; I'm worried about you." Giles said.

  "Don't worry, I'll find them and kill them in no time." Buffy said proudly.

  "Unless they find you first." Giles muttered.

  "Nice to meet you Harlem." Spike smirked. "I hope you're keeping Drusilla happy."

  Harlem said nothing and Drusilla kept close to him.

  "Well, well, well . . . I never thought you were into . . . big guys. Nice bunch of meat you got there Dru." Spike said.

  Harlem grunted and glared at Spike. 

  "So why are you here?" Spike asked.

  "To seek out the Slayer. I can almost smell her." Harlem breathed in.

  "Harlem!" Drusilla scolded. "You've just ruined the surprise!"

  "No I haven't my sweet. The Slayer does not know we are coming and does not know what we have in store for her." Harlem grimaced.

  Harlem stepped forward and touched Spike's chest as Drusilla walked off telling Harlem to catch up.

  "You're in love with her aren't you?" Harlem asked.

  "Drusilla . . . how did you know?" Spike asked.

  "No, you do not love Drusilla, you love the Slayer. I can feel it, that's what I do; I look into people's souls and see their loved ones. Then I take their loved ones away until they're left with nothing; then I kill them." Harlem boomed.

  "Harlem, come on love." Drusilla called softly.

  "I'm coming." Harlem said.

  "The ants go marching one by one, tera, tera, the ants go marching two by two tera, tera . . ." Drusilla sang.

  Spike shook his head; he knew Buffy was out on patrol which meant Dawn was in the house with Willow and Tara. He had to get there before them.

  He spun around to see Harlem and Drusilla but they had already gone.

  Spike raced through the graveyard and jumped over the fence at the end. He had to get to Buffy's before Drusilla and Harlem.

  "Snap!" Willow called, putting a card on top of the pile.

  "No fair! I had all the rubbish cards!" Dawn moaned.

  "Don't be a sore loser." Willow laughed, chucking a cushion at her.

  Dawn stuck her tongue out as Tara entered. "Hey, I made Brownies." Tara grinned, placing the tray of hot Brownies on the coffee table.

  Dawn picked one up and popped it in her mouth. Chewing cautiously she smiled. "Hey, these are quite nice!" She laughed.

  Tara cuddled Willow and bit into a Brownie.

  "Did you just hear something outside?" Dawn asked.

  Willow shook her head. "Probably just the wind."

  "I'm gonna go and check it out." Dawn told them, standing up and making her way into the hallway. "Guys, I think there is someone at the door." Dawn shouted.

  Willow and Tara entered, hand in hand and opened the door. Willow gasped as there stood Drusilla, dressed in a long dress.

  Behind her was Harlem and he looked bigger than ever. He burst into the house and Drusilla stood at the doorway, not being able to come in unless she was invited.

  "Where's the Slayer?" Harlem boomed, shoving Tara to the side with such power that she fell over.

  Willow went over to Tara quickly but she was unconscious. Harlem stopped and turned to them. "Witches . . . I can smell you. You love each other." Harlem said, putting a hand on Willow's chest. Willow felt a rising pain and immediately fainted leaving Dawn all on her own.

  "Buffy!" Dawn screamed as Harlem continued trashing the place.

  "Sister, you're her sister." Harlem grimaced.

  "Take her, take her!" Drusilla cried from the doorway.

  Harlem picked Dawn up by her throat and carried her outside. Dawn screamed but Drusilla covered her mouth with her hand. "Hush little one."

  Dawn shut her eyes and waited for Buffy to run in and save her but no one came as her world faded to blackness.

  "Dawn?" Spike called, stopping outside Buffy's house. 

  The door was open and Spike could see the place was trashed, with Willow and Tara lying unconscious on the floor.

  "Dawn!" He shouted, knowing he couldn't go any closer into the doorway unless they invited him in.

  Spike felt anger heat up inside him knowing he had been too late. They had gotten there first and now they had taken Dawn.

  _Stupid Drusilla and her big blue boyfriend.___


	5. Bad memories (the final chapter)

  Last chapter!!! Yay, I think I'm gonna write a blink182 fanfic next time!

 When Dawn woke up she had no idea where she was. It was dank and smelly around her and she was lying on stone so her back hurt. 

"Are you feeling alright my pretty?" Drusilla asked, stroking Dawn's chestnut brown hair.

  "Get off me." Dawn cried, pushing her hand away.

  Drusilla looked hurt and held out Miss Edith. "Do you want to see my doll? She's called Miss Edith. She's not very pleased with you at the moment." She said sulkily.

  Dawn turned the other way and wished Buffy would hurry up and save her. The site of the massive blue demon was giving her the creeps and she wanted to go home. She wondered if Willow and Tara were alright. They had both been knocked out by that demon.

  "What do you want with me?" Dawn asked.

  "We want nothing from you. All we want is the Slayer, she's ruining the vampire population and we need to get revenge. I can feel the Slayer's loss when she realises you aren't with her anymore, my pretty." Drusilla smiled.

  "Buffy will save me, she always does." Dawn blurted out.

  Drusilla laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that pet."

  As Buffy walked closer to her house she realised the door was open. She moved closer and walked into the house. The house had been turned upside down and Tara and Willow were sprawled across the floor like dummies.

  "Oh my god." Buffy panicked, picking up the phone hastily and dialling 911.

  The operator took her time asking questions and then finally agreed to send an ambulance round.

  Buffy filled a glass of water and poured a bit over Willow. She didn't even flinch. Buffy had had no practice in what to do in these situations – apart from when her mom had died.

  "Oh my god." She repeated. "Wake up Willow." She shook her hard but she didn't stir.

  Buffy thought who could have done this and then she thought back to her conversation with Giles, it must've been Drusilla and Harlem. She gasped, remembering Dawn; she had been so wrapped up in seeing Willow and Tara that she had forgotten about her own sister.

  "Dawn!" Buffy screamed. 

  No answer.

  "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Buffy panicked.

  She knelt down beside Willow and Tara and burst into tears. She had started with two witches, a Watcher, a vampire, a Slayer and Xander, now the only thing she had was one lousy vampire, a Slayer, a useless Watcher and Xander.

  "I came as soon as I could." Giles said, running up to Buffy in the local hospital.

  "Dawn's gone Giles. She's gone. They took her." Buffy said, breaking down into tears.

  "What?" Giles gasped. "Let me stay at the hospital, you go and get Dawn."

  "I don't know where she is, that's why I'm waiting till Willow wakes up so she can do a spell to find out where Dawn is." Buffy said.

  "I don't know if she'll be strong enough Buffy. And besides, you need a picture of Dawn." Giles told her.

  "I have one here." Buffy said, flipping out her purse and pulling the picture of Dawn out.

  "Doctor." Giles called to a middle-aged doctor. "Can we go and see Willow now?" 

  "Follow me." The doctor demanded turning on her heel and walking down the corridor to Willow's room. "I'll give you ten minutes then she has to get some rest." She said, and then with a quick smile she turned and left.

  Giles and Buffy entered the room. "Are you okay?" Giles asked Willow.

  "Where's Dawny?" Willow asked, her voice croaky and her arm in a cast.

  "They took her." Buffy said simply.

  Willow lowered her head. "Do you want me to find her?"

  "Could you do that for us?" Buffy asked hopefully.

  "I don't know, but I can try. Although don't blame me if the spell goes a little wrong as I'm a little weak." Willow told them.

  Buffy handed her the picture and watched Willow chant a spell. Her eyes turned black for a second and then suddenly a little fire-fly appeared.

  "Just follow the fly. Buffy, be careful; this thing is mega strong." Willow warned.

  "Do you want me to come with you?" Giles asked her.

  "No, you stay here with Buffy; I can't be responsible for your life aswell as mine. I'm gonna stop by my house and get some weapons first." Buffy said.

  "Good luck." Willow said as Buffy left the room.

  Spike was waiting for her as she neared her house. "Spike, I haven't got time to mess about, Dawn's in trouble." Buffy explained quickly.

  "Can I come in?" Spike asked.

  "I guess, come on in." Buffy told him.

  Spike entered and followed Buffy to her chest of weapons.

  "I know all about Dru and Harlem and I want to help." Spike said.

  "Spike, why is it that whenever you help we get into an even worse situation?" Buffy asked, rummaging through the chest.

  "Look Buffy, two is better than one you might as well let me come with you because if you don't then I'm gonna come with you anyway." Spike told her.

  "I guess I need as many pairs of hands as I can get, here you can carry these." Buffy dumped a load of weapons in Spike's arm.

  "Let's go." Spike said as the fire fly started to leave the house with Buffy and Spike chasing it.

  "Hurry up Spike." Buffy told him, trying to keep up with the fire fly.

  "I'm going as fast as I can, I don't usually have maces and crossbows in my hands." Spike raised his voice.

  "Shush, keep your voice down." Buffy hissed. "I can hear her."

  "Who?" Spike asked.

  "Drusilla, she's talking to Dawn." Buffy told him.

  The fire fly flew off now that they knew where they were and Buffy and Spike crept closer. They could now see Drusilla, Dawn and Harlem. As soon as they stepped one foot into the crypt Harlem smelt them. 

  "Slayer." He whispered. "And a vampire."

  "Spike." Drusilla shouted, looking up.

  "Buffy!" Dawn cried with happiness.

  Buffy couldn't believe the site of Harlem, he was enormous. "Hey ugly, come up here if you want to fight."

  Buffy and Spike walked down the dusty, stone steps towards them and Buffy shot an arrow at Harlem who caught it before it hit his chest.

  "Good aim, but not good enough." Harlem growled, throwing the arrow back at her. Buffy ducked just as the arrow flew past her.

  "Spike, shall we give you the honours of killing her?" Drusilla asked.

  Spike smiled.

  "What!" Buffy shouted. "You set me up, Spike you're gonna wish you were never born." She said.

  The three of them loomed in on her. Dawn screamed and in blind panic she leapt onto Drusilla's back, wrestling her to the ground. But Drusilla was too strong and scratched Dawn's face, ripping her flesh.

  "Leave her alone!" Buffy yelled, shooting another arrow at Drusilla. It got her in the chest but missed her heart.

  "Spike, kill her." Drusilla ordered.

  Spike leaned in with a stake. "Now you're gonna know what it feels like to be staked Slayer." He growled.

  "You can't touch me with that thing." Buffy grinned, remembering the chip and thanked the lord for Riley Finn and the initiative.

  "But I can still throw it." Spike growled, putting on his vamp face. He poised the stake, ready to throw and then swivelled round at the last moment, throwing it at Drusilla and it got her right in the heart.

  "Sorry pet." Spike said as she exploded into dust.

  Buffy and Spike slapped each other a high-five but they still had Harlem to worry about.

  They fought him for a long while but he seemed to be invincible.

  "The horn!" Spike screamed at Buffy as Harlem loomed over her, about to rip her head off.

  Buffy grabbed hold of his horn and swung it round making it fall off. "Nooooooooo!" Harlem screamed as he exploded into nothing.

  Buffy caught her breath and went to make sure Dawn was alright. She hugged her tight as Dawn cried.

  Spike walked up to Drusilla's dust and stared at it. Buffy walked over to him. "It must've been hard for you." She said.

  Spike kept silent. He could feel the pain of his heart, beating in his chest. But as the wind swept away the dust all of his feelings for Drusilla were swept away with them and the memories were just beyond pain.

  As he turned away from the dust he pictured Drusilla rotting in her coffin and he smiled.   


End file.
